


I Wanna Feel Like I Am Floating

by Maluminspace, mermaidcashton



Series: Pop That Pretty Question [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: M/M, Sexual References, Strong Language, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/pseuds/mermaidcashton
Summary: Ashton feels a swell of love stronger than he's ever felt before and a familiar realisation washes over him, he wants this man to be part of the rest of his life. "I was lonely in bed without you!" He grins as he crosses the kitchen to stand behind his boyfriend, wrapping his muscular arms around Michael's skinny waist and pulling him in as close as possible. "Besides I was gonna ask you the same question, my little dancing queen"OrAshton is sad about missing out on his morning cuddles, but the sight that greets him in the kitchen kinda makes up for it.





	I Wanna Feel Like I Am Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedmalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/gifts).



> The second the proposal series I've started!
> 
> Title Taken from 'Fear and Loathing' by Marina and the Diamonds.

As consciousness seeps through Ashton in an unwelcome wave, he instinctively reaches out for his boyfriend. He frowns when he feels nothing but scrunched up covers and the mattress. Waking up is so much more unpleasant when Michael's not there to snuggle...

He sighs grumpily and opens his eyes, hoping that Michael's just in the bathroom or something. After a moment or two the smell of pancakes reach his nose and he smiles to himself. He's torn between being disappointed about being denied morning cuddles and being overwhelmed with affection for the thoughtful gesture his boyfriend had obviously planned.

The second emotion wins out pretty quickly as he realises that kitchen cuddles and pancakes are almost equal to sleepy morning cuddles. He stretches his long limbs and reaches clumsily for his glasses that he always keeps on the bedside table. The book he'd been reading last night tumbles to the floor and he sighs as he jams his glasses onto his face before picking up the book and heading out of the bedroom.

The smell of pancakes gets stronger he plods down the stairs, kind of wishing he'd put on a t-shirt over his boxers because it's a little chilly now that's he's out of the warm comfort of his bed. He focuses on the smell of pancakes though and heads through the hallway and into the small kitchen.

Michael is, as Ashton expected, standing in front of the oven but instead of flipping the half cooked batter on the pan, he's using the spatula as a makeshift microphone. His blonde hair is still sleep ruffled, his eyes scrunched shut as he belts out a note to the old rock classic playing on the radio. Unlike Ashton, Michael had been smart enough to put on t-shirt with his boxers so the only visible parts of his body were his pale limbs, most of which were flailing about in a crazy dance move that Ashton had only ever seen his excitable boyfriend use. 

The older boy subconsciously leans his shoulder against the door frame and smiles fondly as the goofball in front of him almost knocks the pan off of the stove with a particularly enthusiastic hip wiggle. Ashton lets out a burst of laughter that finally alerts Michael to the older boy's presence.

The blonde immediately stops dancing and his pale face colours in a slight blush "Ash!" He giggles nervously "what're you doing there?"

Ashton feels a swell of love stronger than he's ever felt before and a familiar realisation washes over him, he wants this man to be part of the rest of his life. "I was lonely in bed without you!" He grins as he crosses the kitchen to stand behind his boyfriend, wrapping his muscular arms around Michael's skinny waist and pulling him in as close as possible. "Besides I was gonna ask you the same question, my little dancing queen"

Michael's blush deepens a little as he finally flips the pancakes. "I'm making pancakes!" he giggles as Ashton plants a kiss to his exposed neck "I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed..."

Ashton still can't wipe the ridiculous grin from his face as he rests his chin on Michael's shoulder "well they smell delicious..."

"Yeah?" Michael grins, twisting his neck just enough to plant a kiss on the end of Ashton's nose.

The older boy's heart melts at the gesture and the yearning to make this moment last forever grows into the sweetest ache. "Yeah, I could definitely get used to this..." he replies wistfully.

"Of course you could!" Michael sighs "who doesn't like being waited on?"

Ashton shakes his head, a moment of pure clarity emerges in his thoughts as he places a gentle kiss to Michael's cheek "that's not what I meant..."

"Huh?" Michael asks, a look of confusion gracing his face.

"I mean, I want to wake up to you every morning... whether you're still snoozing next to me or you're down here in the kitchen dancing like a loon..." Ashton responds carefully.

Michael giggles again "well good because I live here..."

Ashton gently grips Michael's hips and turns him around so that they're face to face, this isn't something he wants to say to the side of his boyfriend's head. "I mean, I want you in my life forever..." he says softly.

Michael smiles so big that it crinkles the corners of his eyes. "good, because I'm not going anywhere..."

Ashton lets out a sigh "I'm glad to hear that... it's just, I wanna make it official, Michael..."

That confused expression is back on Michael's face and his raises an eyebrow inquisitively "we've been official for like three years, Ash..."

"I mean... as in... you know... 'til death do us part... to have and to hold..." Ashton whispers, dropping his gaze, unable to stare into the startled green orbs a few inches in front of him any longer.

Michael gently catches the older boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger to lift it upwards so that their gazes can meet again "I want that too, Ash!" He smiles "more than anything..."

Ashton's lips twitch into nervous but excited smile "so you'll marry me then?" He asks finally.

Michael's beautiful green eyes fill with what Ashton really hopes are happy tears as he nods so enthusiastically that he almost loses his balance. The blonde lunges forwards and wraps both arms around Ashton's neck before clamping his legs around the older man's waist "yes!" He chokes out before his lips collide with Ashton's in the most perfect kiss imaginable.

Ashton lets out a relieved laugh as he tightens his hold around his boyfriend... no Fiancé! Michael is his fiancé now... the thought makes him impossibly happy. "Really?"

Michael nods again and reconnects the kiss.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring..." Ashton mutters against Michael's lips, choosing to ignore the smell of burning pancakes "but I can take you out shopping to choose one later..."

"Yay!" Michael squeaks excitedly, before his expression becomes more thoughtful. "You'll fuck me first though, right?" He asks hastily.

Ashton nods "if that's what my future husband wants..." he grins as he manoeuvres their position so that he can place Michael on the countertop. Once the younger boy is perched securely, Ashton begins to pull away but Michael tightens his arms around the older boy's neck and digs his heels into Ashton's ass to keep him close. Michael's lips find Ashton's again in a matter of milliseconds and the kiss quickly becomes a very heated one. Ashton allows himself to be consumed by the overwhelming love that takes over him as he presses insistently against his soon-to-be-husband. Before either of them can acknowledge the inevitable hard-ons that the lustful make out session is causing, the loud blaring of the smoke alarm assaults their ear drums.

"Shit!" Michael hisses "the pancakes!"

Ashton chuckles and turns towards the stove to turn it off and remove the smoking pan.

"Damn it!" Michael laughs as he hops down from the counter and runs over to deactivate the smoke detector. He uses the handle of the spatula that he has apparently been holding this entire time to press the button on the circular device on the ceiling.

Ashton laughs with him as he wraps the younger boy in a gentle hug "it's a good thing I'm not marring you for cooking skills..."

Michael slaps Ashton's shoulder playfully as the older boy buries his face into his lover's neck "now I don't feel bad for only agreeing to marry you for your huge dick." The blonde smirks.

Ashton laughs "eh... I'll take that" he shrugs pulling back a little to admire Michael's beautiful face again.

"I'm the one that 'takes that' actually..." Michael smirks, quirking an eyebrow cheekily "speaking of which..." he licks his lips seductively before nodding his head towards the door.

"Ugh you're gonna be a demanding husband aren't you Mr Irwin?" Ashton rolls his eyes mockingly.

"Hey!" Michael yelps "Why can't you Mr Clifford, huh?!"

Ashton shrugs, smiling mischievously "because Michael Gordon Irwin sounds way better than Ashton Fletcher Clifford, I sound like pretentious snob!"

"You already do!" Michael giggles, poking Ashton's ribs playfully "I'll compromise by being Michael Clifford-Irwin of you a) promise never to use my middle name ever again and b) take me back to back to bed!"

Ashton pretends to ponder his answer for a moment before kissing Michael's neck again and pulling him into a tighter hug. When Michael makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat, Ashton sighs playfully deciding something finally in his mind, before whispering "you've got a deal, Mr Irwin-Clifford..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'll try to fix them and as and when I notice them.


End file.
